Vampire VR
It's time for the second VR challenge! Chris announces that this time, the contestants will have to face vampires. But what everybody wonders is: will they be traditional vampires like those seen in Buffy, Blade and classic movies, or will they be the sparkly, metrosexual Twilight vampires? The answer: both. And while both teams are able to kill the boss, one team still won due to having more surviving members. The losers vote off a very unexpected person, due to what they'd been told she had done. Plot Act 1 - Dracula's Castle Mania The day started off with nearly everyone having a shower, then going to have breakfast, or vice versa. There wasn't much commotion in the mess hall, although Eva and Cody got closer with Anita frustratedly watching from the sidelines. Lindsay also tried to read Noah's book, failing miserably. Valerie and Zachary acted nonchalant around each other while discussing the elimination, the politician having thoughts very different from the competition. Gwen accused Bridgette about the surfer's boyfriend possibly voting off the goth's at the last elimination ceremony, and the two got into a fight about the subject. Joel returned Hannah her Bible that Chris had taken earlier, earning him a kiss on the cheek. After breakfast, everyone gathered up in front of Chris, who announced that it was going to be another VR challenge. Vera had needed to be fixed again for this (due to the host's massive ego overloading the game every time he used it) so Joel was not at his best. The host further exclaimed that they would be fighting vampires, though he couldn't be sure what kind. A lot of the contestants protested about not wanting to face any Twilight "vampires", although Katie and Sadie seemed to jump at just the idea. Chris went on explaining what weapons they could use in the virtual world for killing vampires, and the list started getting very not vampir related towards the end. As soon as Hannah noticed one she didn't really like, Chris went to tell her again about keeping her religion out of the game. But when some of the contestants in her corner started defending her, Colin decided to back up the host's rather wrong thoughts on the subject by playing victim. After the little confontation, Chris announced the teams, with one team consisting of everyone with two vowels in their name, and the other of contestants who had anything but two vowels in theirs. *The Hunters - Alfred, Arthur, Carol, Clive, Cody, Colin, Crystal, Eva, Geoff, Hannah, Harold, Howard, Izzy, Joel, Justin, Mandy, Noah, Tyler, Xander *The Slayers - Anita, Belinda, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Rodney, Sadie, Sakaki, Sebastian, Valerie, Yoshi, and Zachary Act 2 - Fangs For All The Memories The contestants were sent into the VR game, into a vampire-intense castle. Their mission was to slay Count Dracula. Act 3 - Once Bitten, Twice They Die As the two teams explored the castles, they discovered that Count Dracula was a Twilight vampire, and thus was immune to many of the usual ways to slay a bloodsucker. They all fought to the top of the castle, where both teams fought against him. Harold slayed his team's with Holy Yo-Yos, obliterating the vampire, who broke the Sparklepire mold by revealing fangs, into sparkly dust. Gwen destroyed her team's by shoving the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch down his throat, and walking away before he blew up. At the voting ceremony, Hannah was voted off, triggering a mass complaining from nearly everyone present. Votes Alfred - Colin Arthur - Noah Carol - Hannah Clive - Hannah Colin - Hannah Geoff - Hannah Hannah - Colin Justin - Noah Noah - Justin Tyler - Colin ... Hannah - 4 Colin - 3 Noah - 2 Justin - 1 Confessional Catchphrases # Coming in right off the bat! # Eva laughing? Wow, Cody is good! # We don't have an On button. # Subtle, like Valerie? # Hopefully, she cannot hear this. # We haven't got a kiss yet. # Vampires could sleep in a closet until dusk, you know. # Should we apologize to Colin too? # We're profiled as The Closeted One. # Never had an Edward or Jacob in here. # What about our needs? # Not as closeted as your face. # Not leering. # Popular, but not a spited girl. # Ack, Dracula! # Not the basement! # Better than a basement. # Thankfully, no ugly paintings hung up in here. # Kind of friggin' confused. # Gasp! A vampire mystery! # We like Grr. # Now she's the hell here! # Innocent in this matter. # That doesn't sound innocent. # This is so not innocent. # Yep, innocence gone completely. # For closets! # Now with some throw pillows nicely thrown about. # Pretty Face vs. Big Brain, Round 1. # Heather the Vampire Slayer! # No, we refuse to listen. # After Dracula's death, we interview some of our hunters and slayers. # Now with mouthwash stains on the wall. # Now with stale mouthwash stains on the wall. # Now with kind of smelly mouthwash stains. Quotes *'Twilight Dracula' - So, a victim. I'll kill you, but let me tell you about how my life is so tragic and emo, but I'm so hot at the same time. (DJ runs away, screaming in terror) *'Gwen' - "Wait a minute, did you just make up the challenge as you went along?" Chris - "Yeah, so?" Gwen - "That's against the rules, isn't it?" Chris - "Screw the rules, I'm the host!" *'Chris' - "Welcome, campers. Or contestants, or players. Whatever you want to be called." Gwen - *snarling* "Victims." Noah - "Contract enslaved." Alfred - "Can we call ourselves sexy? I like being called sexy." Chris - *frowning* "I'm not calling you all sexy every time I greet ya, Alfred." *'Tyler - '"Vampires do not sparkle!" Goofs *After Bridgette and Gwen argued over whether or not Geoff had anything to do with Trent's elimination the previous challenge, Heather said to Ezekiel that she had heard the name 'Geoff', even though his actual name hadn't been used in the argument, but had been substituted with 'Bridgette's boyfriend'. Trivia *This episode contains both Twilight Sparklepires and traditional Vampires. *Alfred and a dumb vampire perform an Invader ZIM reference. *TKN had Gwen and Chris exchange dialogue similar to the dialogue he suggested to Drago-Flame over a drawing. *The dialogue exchange between Gwen and Chris is a reference to similar dialogue from the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. *Tyler said that if Colin wasn't going to go, there must've been some giant conspiracy going on. He's the first to come to that sort of realisation. *The names of Harold's yo-yo attacks are based on Monkey D. Luffy's signature moves in the manga One Piece. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes Category:VR challenges